


Out For Blood

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: An X-File Case, Case Fic, F/F, Long, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-30
Updated: 2003-09-30
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Doggett and Reyes are called to investigate when a string of murders is believed to be the work of vampires but something does not fit. Scully's expertise is needed to make sense of the killings and to provide the medical expertise and use her past experience in the X-Files to add incite to the case. On the other hand, and not wanting it to interfere with her judgement, Scully is having feelings towards Reyes that go past friendship but she cannot act on them...





	Out For Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Out For Blood

## Out For Blood

### by ILuvScully

Title: Out For Blood 

Author: IluvScully 

Rating: NC-17 (sexual situations, violence and language) 

Classification: SXR 

Keywords: Scully/Reyes romance/slash, case file, Doggett/Scully/Reyes threesome romance/smut. 

Summary: Doggett and Reyes are called to investigate when a string of murders is believed to be the work of vampires but something does not fit. Scully's expertise is needed to make sense of the killings and to provide the medical expertise and use her past experience in the X-Files to add incite to the case. On the other hand, and not wanting it to interfere with her judgement, Scully is having feelings towards Reyes that go past friendship but she cannot act on them because Reyes is in love with Doggett. 

* * *

Chapter One - Fantasies 

"The date is March 16," With a latex covered hand she spoke into her tape recorder, then looked up at the clock. "The time is 8:20 PM." Her gaze went back to the pale corpse before her and moved to the opposite side of the gurney. "White Caucasian male, appears to be between 25 and 35, weight 190 pounds," she paused to look at a mark on his neck. Walking to the a bench at the side of the room she extracted a magnifying glass from the draw then continued her examination of the small red puncture mark. 

Doctor Dana Katherine Scully had been called to Quantico after a fourth victim had been discovered in a series of murders that seemed to have the same MO. She had been used to being called at all hours but this night she went reluctantly. She had been staying with Agent Monica Reyes in her apartment while the painters had taken up residence at her apartment block. She couldn't understand how most of the other residents could stay and put up with the harsh fumes of the fresh paint. 

Scully had jumped at the chance when Reyes had noticed her distress and invited her to stay over until the fumes had cleared. Even though she missed Mulder so much that it ached she found that she was becoming more and more attracted to the FBI female agent. It had started from when she had helped give birth to her son William. Scully had seen the compassionate side of Reyes and really did not know anyone quite like the empathic, beautiful and intelligent person she was. 

She had tried to control her emotions just dismissing them as a symptom of being lonely but they were growing each day that they had dealings with each other, and each time she lay in bed just imagining what it would be like to have Reyes lying there with her. The last few months she had been dying to broach the topic with her just to let it out into the open and to see where it all headed but there was one big obstacle. Reyes was in love with Doggett. They'd had a relationship for months and to come between them was something she would not be proud of. 

Since staying with Reyes she had changed her mind. The niggling thoughts had been the strongest by far and to be relieved she just had to talk with her. That night she had made a delicious dinner, they were having after dinner drinks in front of the fire, and she was just about to bring up the topic when the phone rang. The request to do the autopsy came at the worst time possible but she tried not to show her disappointment. There would be other opportunities. 

"Doctor?" Scully jumped out of her reverie. First she looked at the corpse before her then shook her head and laughed nervously while turning her head to see who was in the room with her. 

"You have to stop doing that." The face looked puzzled. "Don't you know that it can creep someone out suddenly hearing a voice in a quiet morgue?" 

Assistant Director Walter Skinner smiled a rare smile, as he understood the situation. 

"Unless he's talking from the grave but this guy certainly looks dead to me. What can you tell me Dana?" 

Scully turned again to the victim and signalled Skinner over for a closer look. Giving him the magnifying glass she began explaining, 

"See the puncture mark above the main artery on the neck. It's in the same position as the other three victims." Skinner finished his examination and then put the magnifying glass on a nearby steel trolley. 

"So what do you make of it?"   
Scully took a few long moments before she took a breath to talk. 

"Well, looking at the lack of blood in the body, the puncture mark on the neck, the wide open eyes...," She lifted one of the victim's arms and let it go. "...the flexibility of the limbs where rigor mortis should have set in by now, these are all signs of.." she paused not quite believing it herself. 

"Of what Dana?"  
Scully's eyebrows rose before she spoke. 

"These are all signs of a vampire attack." 

"Vampire?" Skinner seemed not to believe his ears. 

"Vampire attack," she repeated. "But there's one part of all this I don't understand." Skinner waited for her to fill him in. She moved once again to look at the corpse's neck. "Usually we would see bite marks or at least two puncture marks but there is only this one mark on the neck on each of the four victims." 

"What does that mean?" 

"I don't know. It's almost like the blood was syphoned through a thicker than normal hypodermic needle." 

"So it's an x-file." At his words Scully just bit her bottom lip and raised her eyebrows in acknowledgement. "Looks like we need to get Agents Doggett and Reyes in on this." 

At the mere mention of Reyes' name Scully felt a rush of blood to her neck and hoped she hadn't given Skinner any puzzling thoughts. 

"Call it a night Dana and we'll get Doggett and Reyes in on this in the morning. I'll need you to work closely with them on this." 

Scully's inner self screamed a 'yes' as she comprehended Skinner's words. 

......................... 

Chapter Two - Peeping Tom 

It had only been an hour since Scully had left so maybe Reyes was still up. She had told her room mate that she'd be away a number of hours so would be surprised to see her back so soon. Skinner had asked her to fill Reyes in on the case and that they needed to meet in his office the following morning. 

Listening for any sign of life in the apartment she opened the front door to see that everything was quiet and dim, the only illumination coming from a small table lamp in the living room. Her heart sank knowing that Reyes had gone to bed. There was always tomorrow, she reassured herself. 

As she poured herself some water before bed she heard something coming from somewhere in the dwelling. Her ears on alert she moved towards what sounded like shuffling. Then she heard what appeared to be moaning, not depressed moaning but pleasurable. It was coming from Reyes' bedroom. Curiosity got the better of her and she crept closer to the bedroom door that was slightly open. 

"Oh, keep doing that," she heard Reyes' soft voice. Her moans were a little louder. Scully could see that there was a dim light in the bedroom. If she just looked through the door crack she could see what was happening. One side of her told her it was wrong to look, the other side was all too inquisitive. 

"Just there, just like that, oooh." The sounds Reyes was making Scully had imagined in her dreams, making them with her caresses. She found herself getting hot around the neck and weak at the knees imagining what was being touched on Reyes' body for her to make pleasurable sounds like that. 

"You are so wet, Monica." There was no mistaking that distinctive voice. Doggett was in bed with Reyes and probably touching her with his fingers. Reyes hadn't expected her to be back so soon so probably invited Doggett over while they could be alone. She found herself wondering how long their relationship had been sexual. She really didn't think that it had progressed that far and was even sadder that perhaps her opportunity to see if Reyes felt the same way was lost to her. 

"Only for you John, ahhh." There was a long period of shuffling, groaning and kissing sounds and Scully found herself becoming more aroused. As she listened her hand felt down over her breasts and stomach to her mound where she put a little pressure. 

"Oh, John." By the sounds, Doggett had just given Reyes a breathtaking orgasm. Scully just had to look through the crack when she heard more shuffling and then John's turn to moan aloud. 

The covers had fallen off the bed and the two of them were totally naked. Reyes was on top giving Scully an uninterrupted view of Reyes' naked back and that they were conjoined thoroughly enjoying the pastime. 

"Faster, Monica." Doggett pleaded as they bucked together towards heaven. Reyes flicked her head back letting her dark hair fall down her spine, then forward exposing the perfect skin on her neck. Doggett hands held his lover's hips as they made the last few thrusts before Reyes flopped down on his spent body. Their chests heaved from the physical activity and the obvious mutual releases. Reyes had had two orgasms in quick succession. Scully had never been in that position and found herself thinking what was so good about what Doggett did that made Reyes hot for him. 

They kissed passionately on the bed, legs and arms entwined and Scully couldn't help but let out a small gasp at the sexuality this exuded from her. 

"Dana, is that you?" Scully quickly got her thoughts together. She didn't want to be put in the embarrassing position of being caught spying on a couple while they had made love. It would take a few moments for Reyes to put on some clothing and come to check on the source of the noise. With quick thinking she took the keys and quickly and quietly left the apartment without being noticed. She would spend an hour somewhere, driving around, sitting in the car thinking, and then come back as though she had just finished the autopsy. Hopefully none would be the wiser. 

There was certainly a lot to ponder. She had just witnessed the love Reyes had for Doggett, which was also reciprocated. Would this change things? Should she still tell Reyes her thoughts or just try to forget she had any of these feelings for another woman? 

................................. 

Chapter Three - Revelation 

When Scully came back Reyes was up and in the kitchen drinking some milk. Whether Doggett was still there she didn't know and was certainly not going to ask. He could possibly be asleep in the bedroom or he may have just stayed for sex and left, knowing she would be back from Quantico any time. Her mind remembered the way Reyes had responded to her lover's moves and wondered what she would need to do to get the same responses. It would probably all stay in her dreams. 

Reyes had her hair tied up in a knot and looked particularly attractive. The afterglow of sex was probably partly responsible. She wore a satin rose-colored wrap that showed off her slim physique and perfectly complimented her skin tones. Her long slender fingers held the glass and Scully found herself mesmerised by the small movements they made on the glass surface. 

"You're back." Reyes smiled at her. "You're earlier than I expected." Scully noticed she said 'I' and not 'we'; good cover up. 

"Yes," she acknowledged as she took off her jacket and draped it over a kitchen chair for the time being. "It was indeed the same MO as the previous victims so it took a shorter time to examine the body. I'll go back tomorrow to finish up." 

"You look beat." Reyes empathised. Scully found it hard to look her female friend straight in the face. To do so would bring back the embarrassment she felt at having witnessed her having sex with her X-Files partner and the possibility of being caught. What was the female equivalent of a peeping Tom? She tried to repress the all too evident feeling that she experienced sexual desire as she watched the one she wanted making love to a man. 

Nothing came up about the gasping sound she had made outside her bedroom door. Reyes would have looked around the apartment and when nobody was there would have shrugged it off as just one of those unexplained sounds in the night. 

"I am a little tired. It's been a long day." The fact that she needed to tell her work associate that she and her partner would be assigned alongside her to this case, would wait for the time being. 

"Dana, go and get into your pajamas and I'll bring you in some hot milk." Reyes had been too good to her in the couple of days since they had cohabited. She had never lived with anyone except her family. The nightmare stories she'd heard of shared residences seemed exaggerated. Reyes was easy to live with. There was give and take but it seemed that Reyes was doing a little more. Perhaps it was because it was her apartment and wanted to be a perfect host. 

Scully nodded, took her jacket and made her way to her bedroom. 

As she undressed she looked at her form in the mirror. The face that stared back at her was a sad one, devoid of any happiness. She knew she was an attractive woman, intelligent, had a few good friends and work colleagues and yet she remained unhappy or did she just need something in her life that would fill the void of Mulder's absence. Discarding her shirt and then bra she continued to look at her bare upper torso in the reflection, outlining her breasts with her eyes. 

The knock at the bedroom door caused her to quickly grab her nightshirt and bunch it up in front of herself, hiding her chest. 

"Sorry Dana, I thought you might be changed by now." Reyes stood at the door with the hot milk she had promised. 

"No, no I was just thinking, that's all." She gave a half-hearted smile and diverted her eyes towards the bed. Reyes placed the milk onto the bedside table then walked over to her friend and colleague. 

"Here, let me help you with that." Scully couldn't believe what Reyes was offering. There was a small tug-of-war before Scully gave in and let Reyes take her nightshirt. "There's nothing wrong with the female form, Dana." She looked at her bare skin without shame as she placed the nightshirt over Scully's head. "You are a beautiful woman, you need not be embarrassed to show off your body." What could Scully say? There were not many opportunities in her job or her life to be able to show her assets. She was someone who liked to cover up most of the time. She wanted to be treated as an intelligent, clear thinking person not as a sex object. There was something about Reyes' softening inhibitions that she found attractive. 

"Get undressed and we'll talk some more if you like." 

"Monica, you don't have to do this. It's late, we have work tomorrow." Scully undid her work pants under the nightdress and let them drop to her ankles. Stepping out of them she bent down to pick up, fold them and place them over a bedroom chair. 

"I'll go back to bed soon, I just want to know how you are." 

Scully slid under the covers and Reyes handed her the milk. As she sipped Reyes sat on the edge of the bed. 

"You miss Mulder." Reyes watched as Scully took another sip. Did she really want to talk about it? "I can see it in your eyes Dana. Want to talk about him?" 

"Monica." 

"Okay, now is not the time but I want us to have this conversation sometime." Scully also wanted to talk about Reyes' true intentions towards Doggett but she was a little scared imagining what she'd hear. 

"All right." 

"You miss William too and feel pained that you had to give him up. Dana, the question of whether giving him up for adoption was the right decision will haunt you indefinitely but can I just say I agree with what you did." The way Reyes empathised with her feelings was such a comfort but the fact that she said she agreed with the decision let a veil fall from her mind. No one, not even her mother had said that her decision was the right one. 

Scully bit her bottom lip holding back the tears, tears mixed with sadness and joy. 

"Dana, you did the right thing," Reyes emphasized. The tears began to fill Scully's eyes and her bottom lip quivered out of control. Her head turned not wanting to embarrass herself with her seemingly immature display. Reyes caught her chin gently with her fingers and brought them in line with her face. "You are a good person who just wants to do the right thing by everyone. That's a good thing. Dana, look at me!" 

Scully looked into her soft brown eyes then looked down at her lips which looked too good not to kiss. There was a frozen moment, one of those times when time seems to slow down and even stop. It was the opportunity to just look at her, at her pleasing, beautiful features and to wonder what it would be like to just go for it and kiss her without any further thought. 

Before she knew it, Reyes had made the primary move and placed her lips on Scully's. At first her lips just stayed there slowly moving, taking in the softness and warmth. Possibly the wait was to see how Scully would respond. Their lips were the only connection; arms stayed where they originally were. When Scully opened her mouth, that was when Reyes applied more pressure and extra movement. 

It was one of Scully's dreams, or so she thought as Reyes sucked her lips and took casual control for a moment more then released the hold. As Reyes got off the bed, her radiant, peaceful smile was evident. It was that smile that Scully could not help but be attracted to. 

"You're more beautiful than you know, Dana." As she left the bedroom, what remained were the remnants of her wonderful smile, those words on Scully's ears and the remarkable kiss. What did she mean by all this? Scully had to shake her hair out to prove to herself it was reality and not a dream. Apart from Mulder, the person in the whole world from whom she had wanted a kiss had just granted her wish. How could she possibly go on normally now? 

................. 

Chapter Four - The Shower 

Reyes was already showered, dressed and making some breakfast when Scully crawled out of bed to see where the noise was coming from. She threw on a robe and tied it around her middle before heading out. Through her foggy memory she looked round for any signs that Doggett had been there. There were none and Scully knew that the two of them probably wanted to cover their tracks for fear of retribution for their romantic affair. She suddenly remembered the previous night's kiss and immediately touched her lips trying to remember exactly how it came about. 

"Good morning." Reyes exited the kitchen to see Scully just standing there deep in thought. 

"Morning Monica," she tried to sound awake. 

"Come have some breakfast. I've put the coffee on. There's cereal or toast." She disappeared back into the kitchen and Scully followed. Reyes was unusually cheery but it was probably due to her life going well at that moment. She had seemed to thoroughly enjoy Doggett's attention to her the previous night. "Take a seat, what would you like?" 

"Just toast and coffee thanks Monica. You don't have to wait on me." 

"You'd do the same for me if I was at your place." She had a point so Scully accepted Reyes' kindness. Last night's kiss must have meant something different to Reyes because she was acting as though it never happened. Conceivably it was just meant as a friendly good night kiss. Either way it wasn't the right setting to bring it up. 

As she waited she suddenly remembered she hadn't told Monica about the case and the meeting with Skinner that morning. Other matters had been on her mind. This was not the keen Scully who never missed a beat. Taking a deep breath she decided to wave off her feelings for the woman in her presence and to concentrate on what would happen that day. Where would this case lead them? 

"Skinner called and wants us in his office at nine." Reyes placed the coffee cup on the table and went for the toast. 

"Sorry Monica, it just slipped my mind." 

"That's all right, I've rung John and he'll meet us in our office beforehand so you can fill us both in on the preliminaries." 

"Okay, but at this stage there's not too much to go on." 

"We can see what you've got and John and myself will do some probing and we'll see what we come up with. We've been a pretty good team in the past." Reyes smiled a gorgeous smile; no wonder Doggett loved her. He was a lucky man. 

"Dana," she sat down in the chair opposite. "I'm wanting to go into the office a little earlier. I have some things to do. Do you mind taking your own car this morning?" 

"Go ahead." That's why she was already dressed. Scully had to ask the obvious. "Will John be there?" 

"He wants to go through a few things with me." Scully could see the love in Reyes' eyes and wished that it was all for her. 

Reyes got out of the chair and glided over to Scully who looked up to see her friend's hand near her cheek. It was a simple touch with the backs of her fingers but it felt so good smoothing over her skin and then running a piece of stray hair behind her ear. 

"I meant what I said last night. You are beautiful." As she departed she lingered over Scully's soft red hair leaving her with thoughts of how life would be if Doggett weren't in the equation. 

............... 

The front door closed as Scully was about to head for the shower. There was still an hour to go until she needed to meet with the X-Files partners before the meeting with the Assistant Director. Her mind went over the events that were puzzling to her even though she had promised to herself she would control her emotions. That was before Reyes had touched her that way prior to her leaving for the office. She was an astute woman, she had been used to interpreting evidence and human nature and even made a few Mulder-like leaps in her time but all these gestures told her that Reyes was coming onto her. 

As the hot water ran in rivulets down her still waking body she closed her eyes imagining Reyes was there with her in the shower. Their naked bodies were close and the proximity of skin almost touching skin caused Scully to take a few deep breaths just to get enough air into her lungs. Her fingers splayed through her hair and the water caressing her skin was Reyes tongue tasting her flesh, over her neck them down to her breasts. Scully's fingers stayed feeling through her hair as she stuck her chest out to let Reyes take her rosy flowerets in her mouth and suck them hard and dry. Scully's chest rose and fell with more definition with each passing minute. 

There was something else about this fantasy of hers that was making it all the more real and stimulating but it was still just a shadow at the back of her mind. It wasn't important to understand it just then but to feel what was happening to her body and her whole consciousness as she imagined this sex with her female friend. Reyes' tongue moved downward steadily slurping up the shower water as it tantalised the pink skin of Scully's tender abdomen. The pounding between her thighs was becoming more burning as the tongue licked inside her navel and then around the rim, barely touching the skin. If there was anyone in the bathroom they would have heard Scully's shallow breathing and sensual moaning. 

One hand stayed linked through her hair as the other slipped over her supple body to make its way to the place of Reyes' destination. The steamy water down her thighs caused her to imagine her female lover's fingers teasing her skin as her tongue worked on licking and sucking that bit of stimulated flesh. The shadowy image appeared again, this time a little clearer. It was not part of the naked females' endeavours but still an element of the fantasy actions and made it so much more real. What was even more surprising and appealing was Scully's need to be entered. She had not had sexual relations with Mulder often but when she did she enjoyed the feel of the final union, something thick and deep inside her as well as the stimulation on her clit. 

A finger slipped inside as that previously illusive image became all too clear. From the bathroom door she found herself looking back at what was happening through the clear shower screen door. Her inner eyes saw two naked females in the shower in a sexually active state, one on the floor giving her female partner oral pleasure and the other leaning back, one arm bent and behind her head resting on the shower wall. The moist droplets clung sexily to their bodies before running down the stimulated skin and to the shower base. In her fantasy someone was watching, and that person was also suitably aroused. When the face became all too clear, that was when she felt her body lose all control. Through her orgasm Reyes continued to taste and push a finger inside as the figure watched from outside the scene. 

Her fingers reluctantly moved from where they were lodged. Her eyes took an eternity to open, fighting the lead weight of the lids. A sudden sound from outside, which was probably a car horn, thankfully knocked her free from her lethargy. How long had she been in the shower? Worried that it was probably longer than she had expected she quickly soaped her body and lathered her hair with shampoo. As she rinsed all the foam from her body she kept smiling and shaking her head at the realisation that the other face in her fantasy was someone she knew very well. She was amused that it wasn't Mulder but someone who had never before graced her fantasies. 

After drying herself off there was no time for modesty, naked she walked to her assigned bedroom and rummaged through the closet for the appropriate suit for the day. 

.................................. 

Chapter Five - The Case 

Feeling very light of foot, the recent seemingly related case file folders in her hand; she pushed the elevator floor button for the Hoover Building basement. Her bright eyes looked up as the numbers descended in accordance with gravity. She felt fresh, her mind was clear; there was care freeness about her persona that she hadn't felt for a long while. It wasn't just the case they would be working on but that they would be working together. Scully was content that she'd moved on but there were times she missed the X-Files. Reyes was a suitable replacement for her; in fact she was a perfect fit. 

Her mind was open to all possibilities but still focussed when it counted. With this case Doggett would be the spanner in the works initially but that was demonstrating his lack of knowledge and experience about such matters. When presented with scenes with his own eyes he would have to accept. Since being assigned to the unit his lack of beliefs had probably helped to get the job done rather than hinder it. Scully admired his dedication and determination to solve cases that he often didn't understand or believe. 

Vampires, it was a hard concept even for Scully to wrap her mind around but there had been at least one X-File case dealing with the topic. She had referred back to Mulder's limited notes. The basement fire had destroyed much of the printed material but Mulder being the paranoia king he was would often email her his reports. They were all there on zip disk safely stored in her home filing system. 

The elevator door opened and immediately the air changed. It made her walk casually towards the X-Files office. Half way to the door she decided to stop and listen. 

"Monica, we shouldn't." His voice was the deep rumble that Scully remembered. 

"Please John." Reyes sounded pressing. 

"Dana will be here soon." Scully knew exactly what was happening. Her partners on this case were having a last minute liaison before she turned up. 

"She's never early." Doggett must have agreed or was caught up in Reyes' magic because there were muffled moments that Scully recognised as passionate kissing. 

Not wanting to cause a scene Scully tip-toed half way back to the elevator and then made a point of stomping her high heels to the door. To anyone else it would have been obvious but to these two it would have been a signal to take a few breaths and desist. 

"Agents Doggett and Reyes." She made her voice sound officious. They were closely working at Doggett's desk as she entered but nothing to suggest the romantic interlude in which they had just been engaged. 

"Agent Scully?" Reyes looked up. Doggett's gaze followed, not looking the least bit guilty. He was good. No wonder he had outfoxed so many assailants in the past. He was cool and focussed when the moments counted. 

"Here!" She placed the files on the desk. Reyes stood before she picked up the folders and gave half the pile to Doggett. There were moments while they both looked through the material to get an idea of the case. Reyes was the first to speak. 

"So this is a vampire case. Do you really believe that Dana?" Reyes showed a slight frown, which Scully had learned to smile at. It was her way of getting more information and not to mean she disagreed. 

"I know it's hard to believe. Vampires are supposedly from myth." Scully sat on the edge of Reyes' desk. 

"Agent Scully," Doggett looked up from the file he was reading, shaking his head, bottom lip flat. 'Vampires? You've got to be kidding me." His head still shook as he looked back to the file. 

"It's all there in the medical notes, Agent Doggett. The bite marks on the parts of the body to get the most blood in a short time." 

"Dana," Reyes interjected, and just her voice and attitude made her soften. "This could be a hoax." She looked back at the notes. "It says here that there is no sign of human saliva on the puncture wounds." 

"Human saliva?" Doggett interjected. "Since when were vampires human?" 

Reyes walked over to Doggett and sat beside him on the desk. "John, vampires are no myth. There are real life vampires, it has been documented." 

"You are fucking with me." Doggett questioned but Scully could see that Reyes knew more about the issue. He looked over to Scully with a questioning look. "You believe this?" 

"John, I do. I have read about cases where there are people who call themselves Human Living Vampires, that is HLVs. All external appearances show they are human but they have a compulsion, or involuntary tendency to 'feed' upon some substance or some kind of energy produced by other living things, primarily other people. HLV's fall into two main classes: those who experience blood lust or blood craving, and "psychic vampires" or "psi-vampires". 

"How do you know this?" Doggett's frown was his usual. Scully saw that Reyes wanted to go and touch her lover to quell all adverse thoughts. Scully could just imagine that a touch of Reyes' hand on his skin would be just the enchantment to calm his misconceptions. The fleeting thoughts of Reyes' hand on his skin made Scully think of the shower scene that morning. She soon shook herself out of the distraction. She was on a case and had to give it her full attention. 

Doggett said, "It doesn't wash with me." "Then we're going to have to find the facts." Scully said with no doubt. "I think AD Skinner might be waiting for us." 

Letting the two agents bring the files she left the office for the others to follow. 

.............................. 

Chapter 6 - Skinner's office 

"So did Scully fill you two in?" Skinner went straight for the chair behind his desk. 

"Vampires, sir?" Doggett made sure the two women were seated before he also sat. 

"That's one belief but there's an odd part to it." He looked across to Scully who had been watching Doggett and Reyes. She had been wondering what they had been doing in the office before she came and whether they had been intimate. Mulder and she had kept their private lives at home, believing work and sex should never mix. Ever since the previous night she had found herself obsessing over the partners, especially after her shower fantasy. The thought of Doggett watching as she and Monica made love was highly arousing. She would even consider his request to join them. 

"Scully?" Doggett's husky voice broke her concentration. When she looked confused he repeated the question. " What makes you so sure that this is the work of vampires and not someone with a macabre desire to extract blood with a hypodermic syringe?" 

"For all the reason I state in my findings, Agent Doggett." She nodded to the file in his hand. "All four victims died from massive blood loss but no traces of blood were found on the scene." 

"What if the people were killed elsewhere and then transported post mortem?" Reyes interjected. 

"Good question Agent Reyes. Each victim had been found in their own homes and investigators on the scene found no evidence that they had been moved." 

"But vampires, you still haven't convinced me Dana." The skeptical Doggett continued with a slight shake of the head. "Are you telling us that a man with a cape and sharp fangs did this?" 

"It's not like that. I'm like you Agent Doggett, to really believe I need to see it with my own eyes but I have read the books and know there have been documented cases of human beings displaying vampiric tendencies." Scully still looked at the skeptical faces before her so decided to continue with her reasoning. "There is a rare disease called porphyria or the 'Dracula' disease. This was thought to be the reason for all the vampire tales through history." 

"What are the symptoms?" Reyes questioned as the two men listened. 

"It's a genetic disease therefore it's passed down in the family. It cannot be contracted. Basically these people are mentally unstable, they will flash their teeth, snarl and even bite people. They are photosensitive, their skin, in extreme cases, is prone to blistering and burning in the sunlight, so they would have a preference to avoid it." 

"So this explains all the vampire movies?" Doggett asked. 

"Partly but not all. It is a very rare disease and only comes up connected to only a small segment of vampire lore." 

There was a knock at the door Skinner's secretary entered. 

"I didn't want to disturb your meeting but there's an urgent phone call for you sir." 

"Thank you Arlene, I'll take it in here." 

The other three just waited quietly while he took the quick call. 

"Where?" He listened for a moment longer, a look of concern on his face. After jotting down something he replaced the receiver. "That was DC police, another body has been found, and they want us to take a look." 

............................... 

Chapter 7 - Out for Blood 

The three agents arrived on the scene together and flashed their badges to the policeman at the entrance to the small house. After introducing themselves to the officer in charge they were led to the body. It was face down on the floor of the bedroom and the clothing looked as though it had been eaten away. Doggett, after viewing the body, left Scully to examine it in more detail. He was interested in gleaning other information about how the assailant entered the residence and the method of escape. Reyes looked for clues as to the identity of the killer. 

Scully extracted a pair of latex gloves from her pocket and after putting them on, proceeded to look over the bleached, pale body. The first place she looked was the neck just above the carotid artery. 

"What's wrong Agent Scully?" Reyes had returned and was looking over her shoulder. 

"No puncture wound." Scully proceeded to look over the rest of the body, moving the material that was left of the clothing. 

"So this is not linked to the other murders?" 

"It's linked all right." 

"How do you know?" 

"It's all the way a victim presents itself after death. It's written in my report; the exsanguinations, the fluidity of the limbs, the wide-open eyes, the ruddy complexion, the clothing partially eaten away." 

"Maybe someone has read all the right books to make it look like a vampire attack; someone's sick idea of a joke." Reyes provided a logical response. 

"No Agent Reyes, I'm getting surer by the moment that what where dealing with here is one or more human living vampires." 

"Well hello there." The two ladies turned around to see an attractive blond haired woman about the same height and physique as Reyes. "You the FBI?" 

"I'm Agent Monica Reyes and this is Doctor Dana Scully, the medical examiner. You must be Detective Saunders?" Reyes put out a hand to shake hers. Scully did the same but remembered just in time she still had on her gloves. She gave a small lip curl as an apology. 

"Call me Valerie." She walked over to the body and as she did Scully noticed Reyes watching her intently. A small, uncomfortable feeling developed in her stomach that she couldn't quite make out. "So what do you think ladies? Do you think we can catch this vampire of yours?" She gave a small snicker giving away her disbelief. 

Wanting to sound officious rather than uncomfortable Scully spoke first. 

"You might laugh Detective Saunders but no one has come up with a better theory." 

"Theory?" The detective snapped at the word. 

"Yes, theory, Doctor Scully is correct." Reyes came to Scully's defense. "Unless we catch the person who did this then it is all just theory. Piecing all the puzzle parts together as they stand looks like it's the work of a vampire." 

The blond detective looked over the agents' shoulder and her eyebrows rose. 

"Well, no force was used getting into or out of the house." Doggett walked over to the three ladies. The look on the detective's face was hard to miss. Scully could tell that she was instantly attracted to the male agent and she could see why. He had taken off his jacket, probably to go exploring the house somewhere and had his sleeves rolled up. He stopped in his tracks when he realized there was another woman in the room. 

"Hello, I'm Detective Valerie Saunders. I was the one who rang your boss." She lifted a hand and Doggett shook it. 

"Okay Detective, I'm Agent Doggett." He didn't seem to notice the woman just staring at him but both Scully and Reyes did. "What were you saying about no forced entry?" 

"Nothing has been tampered with. It looks to me like the victim knew the assailant, let them right in through the front entrance." Doggett pointed a finger in the direction of the front door. "Is that what you found with the other cases Detective?" 

"Please call me Valerie. Yes, no sign of forced entry in any of the cases." 

"Also," Reyes had read the files in the car on the way over. 

"Doesn't it strike you as odd that each of the victims is male?" 

"Not so odd Agent Reyes." The detective finally extracted her eyes from Doggett. "Serial killers tend to choose the same sex victims." 

"What would vampires do Scully?" Doggett looked straight faced but the ladies knew he wanted to laugh from the absurdity of it. 

"I would gather that they would choose their subjects through availability and possibly even attraction." Scully was thinking on her feet but using her knowledge of reading material she had come across in the past. 

"So, it is quite possible that man was killed by a man or woman who had become friendly with him." Doggett was making sense out of the situation. "That would explain the way they got in." 

"Do you know the time of death?" Scully asked the detective. 

"The body was discovered this morning by a neighbor looking in the window. Looks like sometime last night." 

"And I noticed the bed had been slept in which would suggest that he had gone to bed for the night before the person called in." Reyes added. 

"Unless," Doggett pointed at nothing in particular as he thought. "They were in bed together." The females all nodded understanding. 

"Scully, I'll arrange for the body to be moved for your examination. Agent Reyes and myself have a bit more work here to do here, we'll come and see you at Quantico after we've finished here." 

Detective Saunders placed a gentle hand on Doggett's forearm that didn't go unnoticed by the agents. "Can I talk to you privately?" 

Scully looked across to Reyes who didn't seem upset by the incident, just curious. There wasn't a good feeling about this detective. Scully reminded herself to talk to Reyes later. 

................................. 

Chapter 8 - Alone at last 

Reyes turned up at Quantico without her partner and just as Scully was scrubbing up after the examination. The inspection of the body was a routine one as everything matched except the location of the single puncture wound and another small but vital difference. It gave Scully time to think and of course foremost on her mind had been Reyes. 

"John said he'd be here later, something to do with what that detective wanted." Reyes smiled and sat on the edge of the stainless steel bench where Scully was toweling dry her hands. 

"What can you tell me Dana?"   
As Scully spoke she began taking off her scrubs and placed them in the waste disposal provided. 

"Well, everything is similar to the other cases, including the blood being extracted from the most of the body but not all." 

"So not all the blood was extracted?" Reyes was trying to make sense of this. 

"It seems that vampires do not usually go for the jugular vein. It is a no-no for them. It is bigger and carries a lot of blood from the brain to the heart. It would kill the victim too quickly. Their favourite spot is the external carotid artery, where I found the puncture wounds of the previous victims." Scully went to put on her jacket; she didn't want to stay inside much longer. She hadn't had a break for a number of hours and wanted a breath of fresh air. 

"So what about this guy? How was the blood extracted?" Reyes followed Scully out the door and they walked in unison down the hallway passing a number of people along the way. 

"I found a little more with this victim than the others. How can I put this gently?" She swallowed. "There is evidence on his penis of saliva. Only a miniscule amount, as though it had been deliberately wiped away but not well enough. Maybe there was an interruption and the assailant had to get away faster than expected." 

"You mean he had been given a blow job?" Reyes had a way about stating something so taboo in public as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Scully looked around to see if anyone had noticed before she continued. 

They took the stairs down because it looked a long wait at the elevators. 

"He must have been in a high state of arousal when he was literally bitten on the inner thigh." 

"The inner thigh?" Reyes wanted more information. 

"The greater saphenous vein." 

"Explain this to me Dana." 

"This is the vein that runs along the inside of either thigh. It's large and deep; it would take a big bite to get down into it, but its location makes it a nice... foreplay move, if you have such an amorous vampire." 

"So you're saying that the vampire deliberately gave the man head so they could get to this saphenous vein?" Scully just smiled and nodded as they made their way outside to find a quiet spot to keep talking. 

There was a place with a secluded garden where Scully liked to eat her lunch. Not many other people knew of it or they didn't have time away from work to sit and think. 

"This place is so lovely, why isn't there anyone else here?" Reyes looked all around her before sitting on the spongy green grass. 

"Too busy, I guess." 

"So tell me what else you found." 

Scully lay back on the grass taking deep breaths and relaxing, the tension seeping out of her body. 

"Can we talk about this later?" Scully said simply and Reyes immediately understood her need to clear her mind. "Did John tell you what Detective Blondie wanted and why she wouldn't share it?" That was one of the things Scully had pondered over the course of the previous two hours. Reyes laughed at the way Scully phrased the question. 

"No, he said he would tell me later and that it was nothing to do with the case." 

"Did you see the way she looked at him?" It wasn't in Scully's nature to just come out with something like that but she wanted Reyes to talk about how she felt. Her relationship with Doggett was meant to be secret, if this woman went after her man then it wasn't like Doggett could tell her he was attached to his FBI partner. 

"Yes I saw." Reyes went a little quiet. "Dana, can we talk honestly?" She lay on one elbow and looked at her tranquil friend. 

"Okay." Scully had an idea of what she was about to say. 

..................... 

"John and I have an understanding." Why was it so hard for her to say when other things were so easy? "We love each other." Scully opened her eyes suddenly and turned her head towards Reyes. 

"I know." She had to be honest, feigning ignorance would be too forced. 

"So it was you?" As Reyes spoke, Scully knew that her spying had been discovered and felt a little uncomfortable. "Why did you leave?" 

"I'm sorry Monica, I shouldn't have done that in the first place, it's just that..." Scully couldn't bring herself to say it and closed her eyes to try and block out Reyes' gaze. 

"It's just that you miss Mulder, you haven't had a man in a long time, you were curious." As she spoke her hand went to Scully's face and began stroking just as she had that morning before she left for the office. This time Reyes was bound to notice Scully's reaction. 

"Tell me about what it's like?" Scully couldn't believe the words that came from her mouth, bypassing her brain. 

"You mean making love with John?" She had never been so open with another female before. Just the way she remembered how Reyes had responded to what Doggett did to her made her blush but in a stimulating way. Reyes' fingers felt down her neck and fingered where her shirt collar met her skin sending pleasant messages to her brain. She remained quiet hoping Reyes would continue talking. 

"Dana, he's so good. The way he touches me and kisses me is perfect. I can't imagine making love like that with any other man." 

"Does he love you?" As Reyes spoke, a lone finger traced its way down her blouse touching each button on its way, proverbially pushing Scully's sexual buttons even more. When it reached her abdomen and where her shirt tucked into her work pants it traced along the rim sending definite messages to Scully's brain that Reyes had more on her mind than first thought. 

"He loves me." Taking advantage of the moment Scully probed further. 

"What does he do?" Scully remembered how she had felt on hearing Reyes' moans in the bedroom. Reyes' hand went back to Scully's hair and raked her fingers through it, moving it back from her face to get a better look. 

"Dana?" 

"Please tell me." The mood was open in the open air. No one was around. 

There were no words needed, Reyes' lips were on Scully's and her hand ploughed slowly down her side. Reyes showed with her actions exactly what Doggett loved about Reyes' foreplay. Without further thought Scully placed her hand on the small of Reyes' back and began to put more emotion into the kiss. She couldn't remember ever being kissed so sweetly and emotionally. 

A hand went further down her thigh making her hot and moist where it counted. Scully put herself in Doggett's shoes and knew exactly why he loved the touch of his lover's hands, her mouth, her body. A lone finger roamed up the juncture between her legs and the whole world disappeared into a vortex of desire. 

"Is this what John likes?" Scully's voice sounded husky after disconnecting with Reyes' lips. Reyes ran her fingers up Scully's body tantalizing her senses and combed fingers through her thick red hair. 

"No, this is what John does to me." Reyes smiled as her friend thought about John doing that to her. Scully was having feelings about both Reyes and Doggett, she couldn't believe where her mind was going. "Want me to show you more?" 

"There you are." There was a voice close by. Both ladies sprang apart to look at the source of the noise. "I will choose to ignore that." 

"Geoff." Scully sat up and brushed down her clothes and then stood looking decidedly uncomfortable. She didn't notice her friend's reaction to being caught. Scully's assistant examiner continued as though nothing was wrong. 

"Agent Doggett has been looking for you two, something about having a lead on the case." 

"Where is he now?" Scully felt awful thinking about what would have happened if Doggett had caught them and not her assistant. That would have required some fast thinking and talking. 

"He's reading over your notes in the examination room. I said I'd come and find you." 

"Thank you Geoff, tell him we'll be there soon." Scully couldn't look him straight in the eye. When he left Reyes lightly held Scully's elbow and softly spoke. 

"He won't tell." Scully looked in the direction of the departing man just thinking. "Looks like we need to keep this behind closed doors." 

................................. 

Chapter 9 More than colleagues? 

Doggett was still flipping through Scully's notes when the two ladies entered the room. As he glanced up, the look of concentration still on his face, Scully could suddenly see what was so attractive to Reyes. His strong angular features, the amazing blue eyes, his leanness were all contributing factors together with his intelligence, thoroughness and his innate protectiveness of those in his care. She hadn't really thought of him that way before. When they had been partners she saw him as a good friend and partner and someone to have around in emergencies, not as a sexual being. 

Since the previous night of hearing and witnessing him making love to Reyes and the demonstration she did of how he touched and kissed her made her think impure thoughts. What it would be like to be touched like that by him also? All of a sudden she missed Mulder but she had to push those thoughts away. 

"Geoff tells me you were in the garden." He stood and walked over to the pair. 

"Yes John, we had a talk about the case." Reyes said calmly, it was half true. Thankfully Geoff didn't tell him what they were doing in the garden. He paused just glancing from one to the other looking as though he was about to say something but changed his mind. 

"We might have something." Doggett changed back into investigator mode. "Monica, after you left I went to speak to the neighbor who reported the body." His head indicated the body under a cloth on the gurney. The assistant came into the room to finally put the poor man away in one of the stainless steel drawers. 

"What did you find John?" Monica asked. 

"The neighbor said he thought he saw someone at the victim's door last night. The same visitor was seen on the previous few nights." 

"Did he give a description?" Scully asked. 

"Yes, a woman in her thirties, about five nine, five ten, medium build. Her hair color is unknown. The witness thought she might have had it covered with a scarf." The male agent immediately continued. "After you left, Monica, I went with Valerie down to the victim's work place to ask around." 

All of a sudden Doggett was calling the detective, Valerie? She had tried to keep it informal but it was not like Doggett to be so informal anyway. What had she said to Doggett in their private meeting? Scully's inquisitive side showed and she stored it in hr memory. 

"And did anyone know her?" Reyes questioned. 

"One person said that he had been bragging lately about having met someone, said her name was Ruby Fleming." Both female partners looked at each other with wonder. "Valerie went to pick her up for questioning. That's why I'm here, to look over your notes Scully and to take you both down to the station so see this woman." 

"So you have her in custody?" Scully asked in almost disbelief. 

"Well that seems just a bit too easy." 

"Why so Dana?" Reyes wanted answers. 

"There have been five connected murders and yet sudden with the fifth a killer pops up out of the blue, just like that?" 

"I see what you mean." Reyes turned to her partner. "John?" 

"Let's go down town and find out." He began walking towards the door when Reyes stopped him. 

"We'll be there soon, Dana and myself need to talk for a moment." He nodded but left looking slightly puzzled. 

"If it's about before on the grass..." Scully stepped in. "I'm okay with it." 

"Are you sure Dana? If it makes you uncomfortable then I will stop." 

"I'd only be uncomfortable if John didn't know." Scully's large blue eyes looked into her friend's, suggesting what she do next. 

"I will tell him. As soon as I can." 

Scully was more than satisfied as they left the building together. 

............ 

Chapter 10 - Consummation 

Reyes left her jacket on the coat stand by the door and placed her keys on the table nearby. Scully took off her jacket looking quite tired and headed for her room. 

"Want something to drink?" Reyes called from the kitchen. 

"Just a water please." Scully managed to undo a few buttons of her shirt for comfort and made her way to the sound of Reyes' voice. 

"Pity about the suspect." The tall dark haired agent was sipping her water as the red head entered. 

"It was too good to be true all along. As soon as I saw her she was either not a guilty woman or a very fine actress." Scully took her water from Reyes' hand with the appropriate thank you. "She was so devastated over her boyfriend's death, and to find out that way would make it harder to cope with." 

"It sometimes makes me wonder why some people went into law enforcement. What ever happened to the phrase 'innocent until proven guilty'? Reyes took a few more sips from her glass. 

"That's true, there needs to be more compassion when reporting deaths." 

"We will find the real culprit Dana." She loved Reyes' determinism to find the truth. 

"I know, the facts are there, we just have to discover them. Maybe they will come to us over night." 

"Yes." Reyes said, still thinking and her female partner knew about what. 

"It's John." She waited for some response of acknowledgement before she continued. Reyes' thoughtful eyes looked up at her friend's. 

"You're worried about him and that female detective." 

"Dana, I trust him, I really do. It's not like him to say he loves me and then go into the arms of someone else. The way she was looking at him and him eyeing her was so out of character." That look of Scully's made her reconsider what she was saying. "That's different, we are different." 

"How so? Today you went into the arms of someone else." Scully reminded. 

"I still love him and want to be with him. If it made a difference," Reyes paused, "if it meant choosing between you..." She was looking for the right words. 

"Then you would choose him." Scully knew it was so. How could she ever think otherwise? Doggett and Reyes were destined for each other. "You still have to tell him, Monica." 

Eyes nodded slowly, "He seemed determined to stay at his place tonight so tomorrow night, I'll invite him over. There are ways to get a man to agree to anything." There was that smile back that Scully loved and she gave a small smirk as acknowledgement. 

"I might see tomorrow how the paint fumes are at my apartment. It might be safe to go back." She knew there had to be a time, opportunities such as that had always been short in her experiences. 

"I'm beat," Reyes suddenly changed the subject and stood. "I'm going to have a shower then I'm off to bed." She was halfway to the doorway when she turned and added, "You can join me if you wish." 

.............. 

All through Reyes' shower Scully was tossing up whether to pursue any sexual encounter between the two women. She had pained for it but now that Reyes had admitted that if there were a choice she would choose John, she didn't want to be hurt, not again. She changed into a slim nightshirt and slipped under the cool covers of her bed, still tossing around a myriad of thoughts. On one hand, what would be the harm in a little sex play between two consenting women? It wasn't as though she was going to steal Reyes away from her lover. On the other, if she pursued this and really fell for her companion, how could they share? How could she not feel she was playing second fiddle? 

The lights were all off, activity had ceased in the rest of the apartment and Reyes was probably asleep when Scully decided to slip into her friend's room. The night air was a little chilly and her bare feet were cold on the wood floor. The darkness hid from her eyes whether Reyes was truly asleep. 

"Dana?" A small voice came from the bed suggesting she had probably been dozing. 

"I don't want to disturb you." 

"Come here." She lifted the bed covers to permit entry and Scully took the cue. 

"Sorry Monica." 

"No need Dana, I understand." She paused a moment as her hand went to Scully's face and hooked some stray hair behind her ear. "What's on your mind?" 

It was hard for Scully to say but she wanted to see where it would lead. 

"This afternoon at Quantico, you showed me some of what John does to get you in the mood." Even through the darkness she saw a smile from the female agent. Her hand trailed down Scully's bare arm, further until she reached her fingers and then just with fingertips she delicately traced over her palm. It was a simple gesture but sent all the right signals to her pleasure centers. 

"And you want me to show you more." Reyes said so quietly as she urged Scully to sit a little and carefully removed her nightshirt until she was completely bare. This was her first time in bed with a woman but she felt totally comfortable with the presence beside her. 

"Yes," Scully was almost devoid of breath. "And tell me too." 

"When he gets me in bed, he removes my clothing a piece at a time and then uses his hand to gently comb my curves." Reyes' hand smoothed over her face and then across her neck. Scully's eyes closed as she just listened and felt, letting her lover do the work. It falls down between her bare breasts to her abdomen where her fingers dance over her soft skin. "He leaves my sensitive areas until last. He knows just what turns a woman on." Reyes was also enjoying this, putting herself into Doggett's place and touching herself where she liked to be touched. 

"What then?" 

Her hand tracked down her thigh and then up to the spongy flesh of her buttocks. As she danced over the skin, Scully found herself becoming very aroused with the thought of both a man and a woman doing this to her. The hand made a tingly path up her back and then Reyes was on top, her knee between Scully's thighs, taking on the dominant role. 

"And then he looks into my eyes lustfully and kisses me, a deep, emotional, perfect kiss." In anticipation Scully's mouth opened even before Reyes' soft lips reached hers. As their lips merged Scully slowly put an arm around her lover and then her hand made its way up her back to her dark, silky hair. The feel was wonderful between her splayed fingers. Sometimes they kissed with just their lips, then with their mouths opened, delving deeply. With one last lick of her lips Reyes kept on. 

"Then what?" 

"He uses his tongue where his hands just were." A hot breathy line traced over her neck lingering close to the breasts until she could stand no more. Reyes knew just the right timing and licked down to Scully's left breast. With it in her mouth and Scully heaving on the bed, she tongued it giving her sweet torture. She lightly bit the nipple but then sucked it soft again. The knowledge of where this was all leading made it all almost too arousing for the red head to hold on. When Reyes went to the other breast and her hand trailed down her abdomen to play over her thighs was when she had to get it all moving. How Reyes could hold on with Doggett this long she didn't know. 

"Monica." That cry was obvious. Urging her thighs tenderly apart her tongue moved across her stomach to the place her finger was tracing, sending Scully wild. "Just do it, please," she strained. Reyes positioned her body between Scully legs. "Is this what John does to you?" 

"He tastes me everywhere and leaves here until last to devour me." The breath on her core showed Scully exactly where Reyes meant. Reyes' hands spread the legs further apart and then with her thumbs she gained access to the furnace that had already reached critical. 

A few wet tongue strokes had Scully groaning and fidgeting on the bed and she briefly remembered the previous night when Reyes had done the same. The thought of Doggett doing this to her then made her even more stimulated. She could happily swap from man to woman as she experienced a pleasure that she hadn't experienced for a long time. 

Taking no more stimulation after more tongue movements and soft sucking on the sensitive flesh, she felt the tide of orgasm wash over her. It was intense and powerful, more prevailing than she would ever have known. Her female companion slowed her tongue strokes and smiled as Scully rode out the sweet internal storm. Her eyes closed, the tempest calming into peace, Reyes moved slowly up beside her on the bed and drew the covers over their bodies. 

"Pleasant dreams," was all Scully heard before she was overcome by sweet lethargy and fell asleep. 

.......................... 

Chapter 11 - What's Up With John? 

Scully awoke to two things. Firstly there was the realization that Reyes had given her all the pleasure and she hadn't returned it. The second was that feeling the bed next to hers it was empty and cool suggesting it had been unoccupied for a time. The room was still dark and the bedside clock showed three in the morning. 

"Monica?" there was no reply. Perhaps she was just visiting the bathroom. "Monica, where are you?" There was a faint glow from the bedroom door so Scully lifted the covers to slip out of the bed. 

Coolness swept her body reminding her that she was still unclothed. Finding her nightshirt she pulled it over her head and smoothed it down as she made her way towards the light. 

A lone form sat hunched over the kitchen table, dressed in a robe, her dark hair tousled. 

"What's wrong Monica?" She suddenly looked up and there was some concern on her face. 

"I couldn't sleep." 

"Oh?" 

"I keep having these visions of John." 

"What kind of visions?" Scully still didn't understand how Reyes could see things others couldn't but had come to accept it and run with it. Pulling out a chair from the table, she sat. 

"It's like he's calling out to me. There's a flood of brilliant light and he's in the middle, all bleached out, calling my name." 

"Have you called him? You have to know Monica. I know you have these images for a reason even if you can't understand them at first." Scully found the phone and handed it to her friend. "Here, ring him. It doesn't matter the time. If you wake him from sleep then all he'll lose is a little sleep. If there is indeed something wrong then he may lose more than sleep." 

"What if it is just my thoughts going haywire about that detective?" Reyes had a frown that Scully wanted to wipe away. 

"Ring him," she emphasized. Reyes lifted the phone and dialed her partner's number. There were mildly anxious moments as Reyes listened quietly on the phone. "No answer?" 

"I don't get it. John said he was going home for the night. Why wouldn't he be there?" 

"Maybe he was called out? Perhaps he's outside the house telling that noisy door next door the shut the hell up. Monica, he can look after himself." Scully could tell Reyes was still not convinced. 

"I'm going to have a quick shower and get dressed. I suggest you also dress and give John another call. We'll go over to check on him." 

Reyes nodded, realizing that if her mind were to be at peace she would need to follow up her worries. 

..................... 

Doggett's place was dark but that was understandable, what was unusual was why he hadn't answered his phone. 

"Dana, you take the back, I'll take the front." Without even waiting for her partner's response Reyes made her way through the bushes probably to call up to Doggett's window. 

Scully made her way to the side gate and finding it locked climbed over it, ending up walking along the side path. Nothing seemed to be happening; even the neighbor's dog was quiet for a change. She wondered why Doggett kept complaining about the frikkin' dog rather than just talking to the neighbor or ringing animal protection. She laughed at this eccentricity. For an FBI agent he didn't even have a security system connected to the house. Anyone could come in unannounced. Maybe he thought, with all his training, he could look after himself. 

Nothing was stirring anywhere so Scully met Reyes again at the front door. 

"Anything?" Reyes whispered. 

"Too quiet." She decided not to ring the doorbell but pick the lock just in case Doggett was in any sort of trouble inside. 

As Reyes opened the door both women switched to FBI mode and took different parts of the house to search before quietly going up the stairs to Doggett's loft bedroom. 

"He's not here." Reyes voice was louder letting Scully know that no one was in the house. Moments later the red head was in the bedroom to see for herself. "Dana, do you think we've over reacted?" Reyes kept looking at the bed as she spoke. Scully moved over to the window and looked out as she responded, 

"If John said he was going to be home tonight then there would be a good reason for him not to be." Scully moved away from the window and walked slowly around the room looking for clues. "You sure he was going to be home tonight? What about Saunders? Could she have called him out?" 

"I don't know Dana, but I do not have a good feeling about this. Why would he lie to me?" Even in the dim night glow Scully saw Reyes' worried eyes. 

"That's not like John." She moved over to her friend and now lover and offered her embrace. Reyes took the cue and they held each other. Resting her head on Reyes' shoulder she tried to put it all in perspective. 

"Have you still been having those visions?" 

"No. The last one was just before you found me in the kitchen." 

There was a noise from downstairs. Both women stood to attention. With silent communication they went to the top of the stairs and quietly proceeded downward. There was movement in the kitchen but it was too dark to see. Scully went to a small table to turn on a lamp. 

The form turned all of a sudden. 

"John." Reyes looked a little relieved but still concerned. 

"Holy Mother of God Monica, don't go sneaking up on me like that." He looked across to Scully who decided to wait by the lamp. "What the hell are you two doing here?" 

"When you weren't answering your phone." She moved towards him and slipped an arm around him, then two. He only half-heartedly returned the gesture. "John?" 

"Monica, it's been a long night, I need to get some sleep." He unexpectedly broke her embrace and moved towards the stairs. 

"We need to talk John." Reyes called after him. 

"Can't it wait until the morning?" He looked impatient. Just then, when he was further into the light, Scully noticed something. 

"John, you don't look well." 

"I'm fine Dana, just sleepy. Now ladies, if you don't mind, I'm up to bed." 

"No, you look pale." She advanced closer to feel his forehead with one hand. "You're temperature seems way down." Scully looked at his face to see if he was hiding anything. 

"Where have you been tonight?" Reyes needed to know. "I was worried about you. I've been having visions." 

"Visions of me? Monica, it's nothing. I've just been out with Valerie Saunders, you know the detective on the case." Scully felt the lead weight in her stomach that Reyes must have been doubly feeling. "She called me about some new evidence." 

"New evidence, why didn't you ring me?" Reyes seemed hurt that she had been excluded. "And why couldn't it wait until the morning?" 

"I didn't ring you because it only needed one of us and at least the other would get their sleep. It couldn't wait until morning because I asked her to tell me anything new that came up, no matter the time." He looked exasperated and tired. It was true, he didn't look well and Scully's immediate thought was maybe he was coming down with a virus. That would also explain his coolness towards his lover. 

"I'll take you up to bed then." Reyes held onto his elbow and began walking up the stairs with him in tow. "Dana, I'll meet you in the car soon, okay?" 

.......................... 

Chapter 12 - Pursuit 

Reyes rested her head on the steering wheel while Scully played with her hair. 

"Another vision?" Scully empathized. "How many is that so far?" Reyes lay back on the seat clearly looking exhausted. 

"Each one is getting more intense." Since the previous night when she had first experienced the vision of John surrounded in bright light and then found him unharmed at his house, Reyes had had about eight more. 

"I wish you would let me examine you." Her hand went down her arm to her hand where she clasped it and gently squeezed. 

"There's nothing wrong with me Dana. I know there is something going on with John and I mean to find out before these images become too much to bear." 

"What are they like?" 

"They're not painful. The intensity seems to sap energy from my system. The more intense, the more exhausted I feel afterwards." 

"Then we shouldn't be here. We could have got someone else to stake out John's house." Scully looked out the window into the night and across to John's abode where all was dark and quiet. 

"No, Dana, I need to do this. I need to know what's going on." 

"Why don't you just ask him?" Scully spoke logically. 

"I have tried but he just gives me excuses. It's not like him Dana; I'm so worried. He told me he loves me and I believe him but lately I'm having my doubts." Scully moved their clasped hands up and down Reyes' thigh as a gesture of comfort. "I can't live without him Dana." 

"I know," Scully mentioned quietly. "So it was the excuse of the new evidence last night. What will be the excuse tonight?" 

"Do you believe that? John could have waited until morning to hear the news that a similar scenario occurred in North Carolina a few months back. Why did he have to meet her? It could have been said over the phone." 

"Maybe she wanted to show him the files?" Scully tried to put it into perspective. 

"I think she wanted to show him more that files." Reyes wasn't used to sarcasm but the pressure of the powerful visions must have been taking their toll. 

"So do you think she knows more than she's letting on?" 

"Don't you?" 

"Yes, I think her smug attitude would suggest she is hiding something." 

"It's already twelve midnight, if nothing happens soon I'm going inside. I need him, I need to talk with him." Reyes looked across to her lover. 

"Monica, why don't you get a little sleep first, I'll keep watch." As soon as Scully finished speaking there was movement from across the road. 

"Look Dana." John had closed his front door and was heading for his truck. He had on a sweater and jeans suggesting that where he was going was probably not work related. The two ladies slid down the seat to avoid detection. When they heard the truck start up and begin to move off they quickly did up seatbelts and Reyes started the ignition. 

................... 

"Do you think he saw us?" Reyes did a right turn following Doggett's taillights. 

"If he did he would have come over to us. It's not like him just to keep going." 

"You're right, but John doesn't seem like John lately. He did look better today than he did last night." They waited at traffic lights a few cars behind Doggett. 

The small amount of traffic moved on the green light and Reyes followed Doggett into a narrow street to the left. He stopped outside a house with a porch light on and got out of the truck. Reyes and Scully kept out of sight, very curious as to what he was doing. 

After about ten minutes of no movement the ladies gazed at each other. 

"Should we take a look?" Just as Scully questioned, the porch light switched off and Doggett was seen heading back to his vehicle and opening the passenger door for a woman who had followed him outside. 

Scully's heart leapt as she heard Reyes' gasp. 

"Dana, is that Saunders?" Reyes didn't want to believe it. 

"Looks like it." Seeing Detective Valerie Saunders in Doggett's truck confirmed it for both women that there were suspicious circumstances. Doggett's vehicle lights lit up and they were on their way once more with Reyes following hopefully unnoticed from behind. 

"What does she want with him? I don't like this one bit Dana." 

"I have bad vibes too. Did you see how they were both casually dressed." Scully didn't want to alarm her friend any more than she needed to but she had to let her know that her thoughts were supported. 

Doggett's truck did a right turn into a main street. Reyes waited for a couple of cars to pass then nothing. Scully looked across to see her partner's head on the steering wheel again obviously having another of her forceful visions. 

"Quick Monica, move over." With speedy thinking the red head got out of the car and headed around to the driver's door. "Please Monica." She gave her a small push to get her moving. "We'll lose him." Still with one hand on her forehead she moved. Scully slipped into the driver's seat and did a right turn in search of Doggett's vehicle that was already out of sight. 

"Sorry Dana." Reyes groaned. 

"We've lost him." Scully was looking furiously into the sparse traffic. There was no sign of Doggett's vehicle. She kept on the main street for a couple of miles, looking down side streets but he was nowhere to be seen. Pulling up to the side of the road Scully switched off the ignition. She gave the steering wheel a frustrated thump. 

"It's my fault." The dark haired agent had recovered from her temporary interruption. 

"Don't blame yourself Monica. I should have offered to drive. We'll find him, it's just a matter of putting the facts together." 

"Where would they be going? It could be anywhere." Reyes was looking around her as though Doggett would suddenly appear. 

Then Scully's eyes brightened. 

"Monica, did you bring your cell phone?" 

........................ 

Scully punched in a few numbers into Reyes' phone and waited while Reyes had a 'who' expression on her face. 

"Geoff?" She paused while Scully's assistant responded. "I know but this is important. I want you to do me a big favor and go into Quantico and see if the results of that saliva sample are back." She listened some more then finished up. "Ring me back on this number as soon as you know, okay?" She ended the call and sat the phone on the dashboard. 

"Saliva sample?" Reyes remarked. "The one from the latest victim?" 

"Yes, I asked the lab to do the tests today, I forgot to check if they were back." 

"So you think that the person who matches up with the DNA in the saliva is the person John and Saunders are going to see?" 

"I just have this feeling Monica, that we have been missing something in all this. There is something staring us in the face." 

"Me too, I just can't put my finger on it. So how long do you think he will take?" 

"I'm hoping it is soon because I'm worried for John." Scully reached across and took Reyes' hand in hers and smiled. 

"Oh Dana, I can't live without him." 

"You were going to tell him tonight." Scully sweetly smiled as she reminded her lover. 

"Tell him?" Reyes looked straight ahead through the windscreen. 

"About us. You were going to invite him over and tell him we had slept together." 

"I know, I invited him but he said he couldn't make it. I asked him why and that's when I was becoming more suspicious. He always talks to me Dana. I knew he was keeping something from me." Scully's hand trailed up Reyes' arm to her shoulder and then moved a little closer. Reyes wrapped her arm around her shoulders and brought her head to rest on Reyes' shoulder. 

"Can I tell you something private?" Scully's voice vibrated on Reyes' chest. 

"Sure, what Dana?" There were a few moments before Scully replied. 

"I have had this fantasy lately." 

"You don't have to tell me your fantasy." 

"No, I want to if you'll let me." Scully traced her fingers along her partner's thigh to her knee and back again. 

"Is it about us?" Reyes fiddled with the red hair on her shoulder. 

"Yes, and more. I have been dreaming about us making love and there's someone watching." 

"That sounds fun." Reyes wobbled Scully's head with her chuckle. "Who's watching?" 

"John." The red head waited for a response. 

"You mean you want John to watch us while we have sex?" Scully was silent, wondering how she was going to say the rest but Reyes said it all for her. "And you then want him to join in?" Scully nodded and sat up to look into Reyes' eyes. 

"How would you feel about that?" 

"You really want this Dana?" Reyes' eyes sparkled. "It sounds really sexy." 

"What would John think?" 

"Isn't is most men's dream to watch two females together? I'm sure he could be persuaded to participate." Her eyes turned lustful thinking about the possibility. "You know what Dana?" 

"What?" 

"I think it might be the perfect way to 'tell' him about us. I just thought of the perfect plan." 

"He just has to be all right. We will find him Monica." 

The cell phone rang jumping out at them in the quietness. 

"Scully." She listened and her eyes lit up further as the call went on. "Of course., do you know the address?" Committing it to memory she finished the call. "Thanks Geoff, I owe you one." 

"Talk to me Dana." Scully handed the cell phone to her partner and started the ignition. 

"Look up Margaret Street for me will you?" 

"Yes but who...?" 

"It was staring us in the faces all the way along." Scully made her way back onto the main street. "Let's hope we're not too late." 

................ 

Chapter 12 - Caught Red-Handed 

The house was in a street not far away, no wonder the pair had lost them so easily. They had turned well before they would have been witnessed. There was Doggett's truck out front and lights blared from the windows of the house. Scully pulled up the car a few houses away and they made their way up the path stealthily. The sound of talking and laughter could be heard from inside. The ladies peered in one window and saw eight people sitting around the room eating, drinking and seemingly having a good time. 

"You're right Dana," Reyes whispered with urgency. "There's John. Thank goodness he's okay." 

"And there's Detective Saunders as expected." Scully whispered back. The ladies looked at each other knowing they had stumbled onto something huge and dangerous. 

"Well she was an excellent actor after all." They both just looked at the woman they'd had in custody the previous day and whose saliva was left on the latest body. Ruby Fleming, the owner of the house, was laughing the most out of all of them. 

"What are they doing?" Reyes kept looking inside at the four men and the same number of women. Just then Ruby took Doggett by the hand and gave him a kiss on the lips before leading him out of the room. 

"What the fuck?" Doggett did not look his usual self. He certainly wasn't behaving like the Doggett his partner knew and loved. 

"Go and see where she is taking him and I'll ring Skinner for back-up." Scully was decisive. Reyes nodded and started moving carefully around the house, gun drawn. 

"Hurry." Reyes whispered back. 

"Sir? Sorry to ring you so late but we have a situation here that I think we're going to need some back up. Remember the suspect Ruby Fleming? Looks like she's involved in the death after all." Scully gives him the address and tells him to hurry, as she believed Agent Doggett was in trouble. 

Once through with the call she made her way around the house to find Reyes staring worriedly into a window. 

"Dana, look!" 

Scully peered in the window to see Doggett lying on the bed with his shirt off and Ruby over the top of him kissing his lips. Reyes went to say something but Scully put a hand over her mouth. 

"It's too dangerous to act now. If it gets too critical then we'll go in." Scully hadn't seen Reyes so worried before. Ruby was making her way down to John's neck. He didn't look his usual self. There was something about his stance that was off, almost as though he had been drugged. 

Ruby kissed over his face and then down to his neck. His eyes were closed but he was smiling as though enjoying the attention. Just as Ruby looked as though she was about to bite, the two women decided to put a stop to the nonsense no matter how dangerous. They were about to smash in the glass but it was too late, there was a noise from behind and they turned. 

"Ladies, I'd like to say it's a pleasure to see you here but it's not." Detective Saunders had that irritating, officious smirk on her face that Scully would have liked to have wiped off that instant. 

They both had their guns trained at her. 

"We're FBI detective, put your hands where we can see them." Reyes mentioned. She just stood there without moving. 

"Please, call me Valerie." She exuded the phrase, spilling with sarcasm. "Do you really think you will win here? One indication from me, and Ruby there will go for the jugular. You know what that means?" Scully was the first to slowly put her gun on the ground. While Reyes followed, Scully spoke, 

"It means John will die in a matter of seconds." Saunders continued, "A wonderful feast for my vampire friend in there but she was so getting to the taste of him alive." She showed mock sadness. "Now kick the guns towards me." They reluctantly but carefully did as she asked. All the time keeping an eye on the two women she bent to pick up the guns and then trained one of them on the now armless agents. 

"You bitch. What have you done to John?" Reyes scowled. 

"Oh, he seems to be enjoying all the attention." She sounded sickly sweet, and then her voice turned more forceful. "Now move inside." 

Before following the detective into the house, Reyes took one more look through the window and saw Ruby returning to John's neck. He was just lying there smiling. 

...................... 

Chapter 14 - The Truth 

When Scully wasn't quick enough for Saunders she felt the gun in the small of her back. The women were deliberately being slow as they looked around trying to find a way out of the mess. Scully was hoping that Skinner and reinforcements would arrive soon because the situation looked grim. There was silence in the room as the two women were ushered in. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, looks like we have a couple of intruders in our midst." The women looked them up and down and one of them had her eyes on Reyes. As she got out of her seat Reyes spoke, 

"Saunders, we are FBI agents, you won't get away with this. I want to see my partner." 

"Not so fast, you'll get to see your partner all in good time. Let Ruby finish with him first." Reyes was silent but had a frustrated look on her face. Scully could tell that she pained for Doggett and to know his state of health. 

Saunders laughed as the tall dark haired woman walked around Reyes eyeing her up and down. Reyes decided to not pay attention but looked over to the men. 

"This is Vera, looks like she has taken a fancy to both of you." Saunders' conversation then went to Vera. "Darling, don't be greedy now, you can only choose one, leave the other one for Victoria." Vera then went to Scully and did the same, as if eyeing of her prize. 

Scully saw a frown on Reyes' face as she watched the three men. There was something not quite right about them. It was similar to how Doggett had behaved as he was led to the bedroom. Had the men been drugged? 

The next question was whether these people were really human living vampires. Even though she feared for her life she would try to get as much information out of them, she had been in tougher situations and survived. 

Just at that moment there was movement from the hallway and Ruby appeared, a satisfied look on her face and blood red lips. With the back of her hand she wiped the blood off and then deliberately in front of Reyes licked the blood off with long slow strokes. As she did this Scully noticed something that made her eyes wide and everything fall into place. 

Reyes leered forward but Scully had seen it coming and stopped her partner by the arm. 

"Monica, don't. It's not worth it." 

"That's very wise Doctor Scully." Saunders praised. 

"I need to see John." Reyes was more forceful. 

"He's just sleeping it off. Did you know that it is very pleasurable for the man as the woman vampire bites his neck? It's almost like sexual bonding." Scully saw the distrust and simmering in Reyes' eyes. 

"So tell us what's happening here?" Scully edged the question in. 

"We can tell you but then we'll have to kill you." Saunders said as she waved the loaded gun around in the air. As a detective she would have known the dangers of being complacent about gun use. She was clearly doing this to display her power. "But then, we are going to kill you so..." She paused and threw the second gun to Ruby. 

"Ruby, did you kill those men?" Scully wanted to stall them for as long as possible until the cavalry arrived. 

"Let's just say that they died happy." Her smile was mischievous. 

"How? How did you do it?" Reyes decided to join in the dialogue. 

"Ruby is a sanguivore, that's a kind of human vampire who needs to drink blood." Saunders was intent on dominating the discussion. 

"Why?" 

"With people like Ruby the feeding on blood usually arouses them sexually, revitalizes them and gives them extra strength. For all sanguivores, blood is a strong craving and need. Some feel imbibing blood is necessary for them to feel good and well, while others claim it merely makes them feel better in general, but is not a necessity." 

"How did you become a vampire Ruby?" Scully decided to take some of the power away from the detective. 

"I have always been one, it is in the family." Ruby must have been all of nineteen. It was obvious that Saunders was being some sort of mother figure to her. 

"So you are saying that it is genetic, it is an affliction or disease that is passed down from generation to generation? Ruby nodded, "I didn't always know I was a vampire until after my parents suddenly died when I was sixteen." 

"So you are saying Ruby, that it was because of the trauma of your parents' deaths you came to realize you were a vampire?" Scully was using her learned knowledge and what the teenager fed her to build the case. 

Reyes broke in also feeling the need to string the discussion out, 

"So what about John? You are saying he won't become a vampire?" 

"The myth of vampirelore is that to be bitten by one makes that person a vampire, but that is not the case." 

All this time the three men in the room were just smiling and nodding at all the banter. Scully thought that no wonder Doggett had complied with their wishes, he must have been drugged too, or was it something to do with the sexuality of being bitten that Saunders had mentioned? Possibly after he had been fed upon the first time it created some kind of link, a tie that he could not resist. She remembered back to his pale look of the previous night. It had not been a virus but blood loss. Ruby had taken enough for him still to live so that she could feed upon him again when his blood levels were restored. 

It became all too clear. When the detective had seen Doggett at the crime scene and how attractive and well built he was she had immediately thought of a new suitor for her charge and had lured him by whatever means into the web. 

Scully's gaze went to the other two women who had been chatting about who they would take, Reyes or Scully. 

"Victoria, Vera?" Saunders was tired of the questioning. "Decided yet?" Her attention went to the FBI women. "These women are what are known as 'social vampires'. They don't have the same need for blood as Ruby but have a craving that is more for the excitement. They were going to have their way with their men but women's blood is so much sweeter." 

Ruby and Saunders had the guns trained on Reyes and Scully as Victoria and Veronique made their way to their chosen woman. 

"Ladies," Saunders laughed. "I don't need to remind you to go for the jugular." 

"Stop! Wait!" Scully announced all too worried about where circumstances were all leading, seemingly defenseless. 

"I think we've waited long enough, ladies?" She indicated for the 'vampires' to continue their endeavors. 

"Valerie." Reyes tried to connect with Saunders' more informal side. "This is not a good idea. The FBI will be here any moment." Scully glared across to Reyes and her apparent slip up. She looked back silently connecting with her that she did it on purpose. Saunders confidently looked across to the bloodthirsty women to signal them to continue. The air was tense as the women licked their lips and moved seductively across to their chosen blood sisters. 

Scully knew that she and Reyes had been trained for just a seemingly no win situation. If they were shot in the process then so be it. They would fight for their lives, for Doggett's life. Just about to leave her ankle out for one of the blood sister to trip over there was an interruption. 

Reyes' cell phone buzzed in Scully's pocket. Saunders stopped her diatribe and held her hand out for the bloodthirsty females to stop. Scully slowly placed the offending device in her hand and the detective answered with a mock voice which uncannily matched Scully's tones. 

"Scully." While she listened she smiled and then responded. "Well sir, sorry but this was all a false alarm. It's just a party here." She gave a small laugh to lighten the mood. "No sir. I was mistaken." She observably pressed the off button. 

"The law enforcement will not be attending this party." She threw the cell phone on the couch that the women had left. "Ladies, have your way with these women!" Detective Saunders was a crazed woman but the two agents knew from experience that all was not lost. 

............... 

The armory was trained on them, the vampire females were going to attack them individually but there was a way out that Scully seemed to know. Reyes knew it too; they had been trained for situations such as this. There was a risk however, and that there were two guns directed at their bodies which could fire at any moment. They had to take the risk of being shot, for the case and for the sake of Doggett's health in the other room. 

Vera approached Reyes and went to caress her. She ran a lone finger down her arm and then over her covered breast. 

"You are a sexy women. I'm going to enjoy tasting you." She said with a snarl. 

Victoria came up alongside Scully and pulled back her hair to peer at her neck. Both agents waited for the right moment to make their move. 

There was hot breath on Scully's neck when everything happened at once. There were gunshots and the women turned around to see a very pale, sickly Doggett standing there with a smoking gun in his hand. Immediately he fell to the floor in a heap, a trickle of red running down his neck. 

"John!" Reyes ran over to him and cradled his head as Scully surveyed the damage in the room. Just at that moment the door burst open and in burst Skinner and eight other FBI men in vests and with weapons. 

"Hold everything! No one move!" He yelled and looked around the room to see two women wincing on the floor with gunshot wounds to their shoulders. Scully quickly picked up the guns that had fallen to the floor. Two FBI men seized clearly angry Victoria and Vera and took them away and paramedics entered and went to Doggett first. 

"Quick, please." Reyes pleaded. "He's lost a lot of blood." As they busied themselves preparing to take Doggett to hospital Skinner spoke to Scully. 

"Are you all right?" She just nodded, still in a little shock from all that had transpired. The drugged men were coerced away at the same time as another two FBI men lifted up Ruby and Saunders and walked them out the door. As Saunders passed Scully she sneered, 

"You haven't seen the last of me." 

"Oh, I think I have, you're going to be put away for a very long time for this." Scully needed to also reassure herself. All she heard was laughter getting further and further away down the front path. 

"You still came?" Scully questioned Skinner. 

"I have known you for over nine years now Dana, don't you think I know the sound of your real voice?" As Skinner spoke Scully just chuckled understanding. 

............................... 

Chapter 15 - Coma and conclusions 

Reyes stood vigil over Doggett's bedside holding his lifeless but still warm hand. It had been over twenty-four hours since he had been given the blood transfusion that would hopefully save his life but he sill lay there in a coma. The doctor had said that if it had been any longer he would most likely be dead from massive blood loss and that to do what he did to save the day must have taken enormous willpower. 

She lifted her head as Scully entered the room. 

"Dana," she looked at Scully then back to her man in bed. 

"How is he?" Scully asked. 

"Touch and go." Reyes accepted Scully's fingers through her hair and the light kiss on her cheek. "The doctor says that if he breaks out of the coma today then he should be able to make a full recovery and quickly." 

"You should get some rest Monica, you've been here all night and day." 

"I can't leave him Dana. I know he feels my presence and I want to be here when he wakes up." Scully just nodded. Reyes was a strong willed woman. No matter what Scully said in this situation Reyes would make up her own mind. 

There were a few moments silence. 

"I still have a few questions Dana." She placed her other hand on top of Doggett's as she spoke. "What was Saunders' role in all this?" 

"Well I was there for the interviews and it turns out that there are blood vampires like Ruby, social vampires such as Victoria and Vera. Saunders is the third type. She is a psychic vampire." 

"I don't know what that means." 

"It means that instead of extracting blood from the victims she extracts their souls or essence." 

"Is that what was happening to those men. They looked like they were drugged." Reyes questioned. 

"Probably, although that would be difficult to prove." 

"But why Dana, for what gain?" 

"To make her feel energized, powerful, a bit like a drug in itself. The more she feeds the more she wants." 

"How does all this explain the deaths of the five men?" 

"They found suitable partners that they were attracted to and slowly started feeding on their blood and essence, a little at a time to keep them alive. When they were too weak to survive another bite Ruby would take them back to their own homes for one last love-making session, clear up any evidence and then leave." 

"But why Dana, why did John do it so willingly? It's just not like him to be coerced into this." Reyes worry lines traveled across her face. 

"There is a myth that there are types of vampires called Pontianak. This is the only way to explain it. Pontianak is a female vampire who seduces men in order to get close to them. They have some sort of siren power over them to get them to do their will." Scully gazed at Reyes' worried face as she watched over the man she loved. 

"So there must have been a part of my John still there. He knew he had minimal control of his actions and took his gun with him to the meeting." Reyes waited, still pondering. "Why only one puncture wound on the bodies? I was under the impression vampires had two fangs." 

"Human vampires most of the time have normal teeth just like you and me but when I saw Ruby come out of the bedroom she had only one fang, which later must have retracted." 

"One fang?" Reyes still need more. 

"I don't know, maybe the other one decayed and needed to be extracted by the dentist or she was born only with one." 

Reyes accepted that with a nod of the head and looked back to see John's eyes fluttering open. 

"John?" His hand squeezed her hand and Reyes smiled. "You had me so worried." 

"I love you," were the first shaky words he uttered. Scully went to get the doctor. 

Reyes stepped aside as the doctor checked John and asked him a few questions about how he was feeling.. 

"Looks like you have your partner back," the doctor mentioned as he began to exit the room. He placed a comforting hand on Reyes' shoulder before leaving and she smiled and then looked at Doggett. 

"I'll leave you two alone." Scully felt like a third wheel. 

"No Dana, I want you to be here for this." She moved back over to the bed where Doggett was trying to sit up. He was still weak but clearly much better than he was the ten minutes prior. 

"I'm sorry, Monica." She sat on the bed and reached out to touch his face, then ran fingers through his hair. They smiled at each other for a while, clearly showing the love that shone through. 

"No need to be. I know it wasn't really you. You would never betray me." 

He looked across to the red head. 

"Seems I have to thank you too Dana." Doggett motioned for Scully to move closer. "I seem to recall in my hazy state a conversation about you knowing where I'd be?" 

She nodded and grinned. 

"It was all just science." 

"Science." Doggett humphed. "You still calling vampires Science?" 

"Don't tell me after all you experienced, you still don't believe?" Scully was amazed. Reyes just looked on smiling. 

"Nope," Doggett teased. "I was not myself remember and they didn't wear those funny lined capes and sprout fangs." He laughed a healthy laugh, which both ladies took as a good sign. He was on the way to a full recovery. 

"How long are they keeping me here?" Doggett was already toey, not one to sit still for long. 

"Looks like tomorrow or the day after John." Scully gave her medical opinion. "It will probably be about two weeks before you make a full recovery." 

Reyes turned to Doggett and took his hand, feeling over the knuckles with her thumb. After a small moment knowing what they both wanted, they leant in and kissed a long slow rewarding kiss. 

"I love you, John Doggett," Reyes whispered on Doggett's lips. 

"I love you too, Monica." They kissed again and this time their arms gently encircled each other. 

It hit Scully that this time she had been given permission to watch. She inwardly smiled wondering what it would be like there with them, to join in their make out session, possibly leading to more. 

................................ 

Chapter 16 - Two weeks later 

"John should be here in about thirty minutes?" Reyes tidied up the cushions on the couch. "Are you ready for this?" Scully walked into the living room from the bedroom still tying her auburn tresses above her head. 

"A little nervous but otherwise okay." For the third time since she had arranged them Scully fiddled with the flowers in the china vase on the dresser. 

"They are fine, you are fine." Scully turned to look at her admirer. 

"You are so beautiful Dana." 

"It doesn't look too obvious does it?" She looked down at her tight brown leather hipster pants and her matching knit sweater that fell off the shoulders showing her alluring smooth pink skin. 

"John's eyes are going to pop out when he sees you. It's casual enough for an evening in but still sexy to make his mind go below the belt." Reyes' smile lit up the room. "And when he sees what's underneath he won't be able to control himself." Scully's wide grin had been appearing so much more in the last couple of weeks since she and her female companion had become closer. 

Doggett had made a complete recovery from his ordeal and as if to forgive Reyes for his infidelity he had been much more amorous. This all paid off on the nights when Doggett stayed at his place and Scully liaised with Reyes. The sexiness of Reyes telling Scully what Doggett did to her made love making all the more exciting. 

This night would be the time to persuade Doggett that a casual romance between the women could be beneficial for him. It was to coax him into the idea that the two women in his life could be romantically involved and not affect the love and sex between he and Reyes. 

"If his eyes pop out seeing me then his tongue will be hanging when he sees you." Scully moved over and ran her hands over the soft pink satin of Reyes' pants, bringing her closer, then up over her nicely fitted long sleeve cream colored T-shirt with small printed pink flowers along the low V neck. Reyes' hands slipped under Scully's sweater feeling over the bare skin. 

"That feels good." Reyes' eyes slipped closed for a moment while Scully kissed her cheek and then went to her mouth. After a few moments of a passionate lip lock they broke apart knowing each other's thoughts. 

"Let's save it for..." Scully started. 

"John." They both finished the sentence and laughed. 

"The food smells so good." Scully beamed. 

"What more could a man want, two willing and able women and a hot home cooked meal." Scully nodded and took a deep breath, 

"So the plan is that we plant the seed with the video and then talk him around to watching us?" 

"Yes, but let's see where it leads, we want it to look as though none of it was planned." 

"Do you think he'd agree to watching The Matrix 2 with after dinner drinks?" Scully questioned. 

"He would have had a few drinks by then, he'll agree." Reyes gave a knowing smile. "He knows he's staying the night. He thinks that we'll sleep together after you leave." 

"Monica, I have to ask you something personal." Scully took Reyes hands in hers and looked her straight into her coffee eyes. 

"You know you can ask me anything Dana." 

"Okay, what if he wants..." She took an exaggerated breath and changed her tack. "Will you regret it if he wants to make love to me? I mean that sort of union is special." 

"As long as we are all comfortable I won't regret a thing. If I think he will regret anything, I will reassure him that I am at ease with it." 

The doorbell rang sending a wave of apprehension throughout the room. 

"Geoff, it's about time." Scully's assistant looked from his boss then to the dark haired woman who had opened the door and his jaw dropped. "Come in, but just for a moment." 

"I don't know why you want this and I'm not going to ask." He handed the videocassette to Reyes who immediately went to her VCR to cue the right spot." 

"Good Geoff because you saw none of this, okay?" 

"Erased from my mind as soon as I leave here." He obeyed still staring at his sexy boss. 

Reyes ejected the cassette and placed it in The Matrix 2 cover and planted it on the coffee table. She then went to the bedroom to hide the other mismatched video and cover. 

Geoff looked over to Reyes. 

"I like the hair like that." 

"Why thank you Geoff, I thought I'd curl it for a change." 

"You two look amazing." He still couldn't believe his eyes. Looking around the room they knew he was trying to make some sense of it all. He peered over to the dining table all set for dinner for three. 

"Expecting company?" 

"Geoff!" Scully laughed and began pushing him towards the door. 

"Is it a man?" 

"Mister, no more questions!" 

"It is a man, do I know him?"  
Reyes opened the entrance door as Scully maneuvered her assistant away from any more prying eyes. "It's Agent Doggett, isn't it." 

Reyes and Scully just glanced towards each other and laughed. He continued mumbling to himself as he walked down the hallway to the stairs. "Lucky guy." 

............................ 

"What was Geoff just doing here?" Doggett entered the apartment and spoke before he even looked at the ladies. 

"He was just bringing me something I'd forgotten for dinner." Scully fibbed. The wonderful smell of aftershave filled the ladies nostrils as they saw the man before them. He was immaculately groomed and in neat casual clothes. The jeans had been discarded for some casual cream-colored cargo pants and deep green knitted round-necked sweater. His hair had been carefully combed and his face clean-shaven. The green of his sweater seemed to accentuate the searing blue of his eyes. 

"Here, these are for you." As he handed over a bottle of wine and flowers for each of the ladies his eyes widened as he saw the visions in front of him. He tried to hide his thoughts but it was to no avail. His thoughts were broadcast loudly to the ladies' minds. 

"Thank you John," they said in unison and laughed. As Scully went to place the wine on the table she could feel Doggett's eyes following her every move. Her moves were sexy and slow, she wanted this to be the perfect night. As she went to the kitchen to get a vase she noticed Reyes and Doggett kissing. 

"You look gorgeous Monica, have I told you that recently?" 

"Yes John, last night in bed, remember?" She chuckled. Scully heard Doggett's low rumble as she made her way around the kitchen. 

"What's with Dana?" 

"What about Dana?" 

"She's been unusually happy recently. I like her new attitude." 

"That's good John." Reyes also headed for the kitchen with Doggett behind, his hand feeling over her butt. "John, later." She promised quietly. 

"I should think so," he quietly quipped. "Don't you know you're driving me wild?" 

"I hope so." She placed the flowers and wine on the bench and went to get the roast lamb out of the oven. 

"Wine?" Scully asked as she used the corkscrew on the bottle and twisted it open. As she went to get the glasses, as all planned, she brushed past Reyes and ran a hand across her ass that she hoped Doggett would see. 

He cleared his throat but didn't say anything. She got three wine goblets and placed them on the bench and poured. 

"So why do I get the impression I'm here for a reason?" Doggett remarked. 

"The reason is that we are celebrating that you're alive. It was touch and go for a moment there." Reyes began cutting the meat after covering the roast vegetables in foil and Scully handed each of her colleagues a glass. 

"A toast," she announced and they rose their glasses. "To John, who we both love and are relieved he is still here with us." Scully wanted to choose her words carefully. The look on Doggett's face was priceless. The cogs were definitely turning. 

"To John who we both love," Reyes repeated and sipped the red liquid. 

"Okay Dana, Monica, what's going on here?" He squinted his eyes with suspicion. 

"Why should anything be going on other than what you see?" Reyes finished cutting the meat and arranged it on a platter. 

"The outfits, the sudden change of mood?" He still didn't comment about the touching so it was Reyes' turn to make it a little more pointed. As she passed Scully to get to the cook top to check on the peas she ran a finger over her soft cheek and beautifully smiled. Scully returned the beam. 

"What's this? Monica, can I talk to you in the other room?" He took her gently by the elbow. 

"John, if you have something to say you can say it in front of Dana." She stirred the peas and then uncovered the roast vegetables and began placing the delicious smelling food around the edge of the large dinner platter. Scully retrieved a gravy boat from a cupboard then stirred the meat gravy before pouring it in. 

"I just sense something more going on here. You two seem, well, more friendly than I've ever seen you." Scully poured the peas into a small dish. 

"We are good friends John. Are you okay with that?" As she moved past him with the platter she leaned over and gave him a kiss. "I love you," she reassured. 

"Monica!" He rolled his eyes over to Scully. 

"Come on John, she knows." 

Scully followed Reyes with the gravy and peas. As she passed Doggett she pretended to stumble a little and almost spilled the food as Doggett caught her and held her in his arms. 

"Here, I'll take those." Scully lingered a little longer in his arms letting him cop a good feel before she moved. The look in his eyes changed just then, as though a veil had been lifted but he remained silent as to his thoughts. Scully hoped it was what she and Reyes both wanted; for Doggett to have some sexual desire for both of them. 

Scully handed the containers over and smiled before she reached out for the breadbasket. His eyes lingered on her form before he seemed to knock himself out of reverie and head for the dining area. Reyes had lit candles on the table and put on some gentle music in the background. 

................ 

All through dinner there was no more reference to the changed auras of the two women, preferring to keep it for later. When the conversation lead onto the latest movies it was the perfect opportunity to bring up the video the ladies had planned. 

"So John, when was the last time you went to the movies?" Scully asked as they cleared the dishes and headed for the living area with dessert. He looked at Reyes and raised his eyebrows, 

"Oh, a few weeks ago. Why?" He took another sip of his third glass of red and sat back with his bowl of sticky date pudding and cream. 

"Monica and myself thought you might like to share watching a video with us this evening." 

"Okay," he looked decidedly comfortable with his food and the numbing red wine soaring through his circulatory system. "What have you got?" 

"We rented out The Matrix 2 from Blockbuster. Have you seen it?" Scully continued to quiz and to set up the scenario that she and Reyes had planned. She got out of her seat to show him the cover. As she did so, those eyes of Doggett's burnt into her flesh again. She was amazingly comfortable, it was probably the wine and that Reyes had a big grin and a rosy glow to her cheeks. As she bent over to pick up the video she let Doggett have a good look at her ass. 

"I've heard it's a really good movie." Doggett took the last spoonful of dessert then set the plate on the table beside the couch. He lifted his almost empty wine glass to his lips and sipped. Reyes immediately refilled his glass. "Monica, I'm not sure I should have any more." 

"You're not driving, remember." 

"Just this one then." Scully took all the empty bowls to the kitchen and when she returned Reyes was sitting next to Doggett and playing with his hair while looking longingly into his eyes. They kissed sweetly before Scully 'ahemed' and entered the room once more. 

"Let's watch the movie." As Reyes went to place the video in the machine Scully began to blush. The heat was rising rapidly in her core anticipating Doggett's reaction to the scene he would have before him. Reyes sat back next to her male lover and Scully flipped off her high heel sandals and sat with legs bent on a single comfortable seat. 

The screen flickered onto a scene of two women. Scully couldn't help but look across at Doggett to see the look of wonder on his face. The women were totally bare and they were kissing on a bed, their legs entwined. One woman was stroking the butt of the other. 

"What's this?" Reyes leant forward to retrieve to video cover. 

"It is The Matrix 2 cover." Scully confirmed. Doggett was motionless, his eyes transfixed on the women as the red head began to creep her fingers down the brunette's body to the place between her legs. 

"They must have switched covers by mistake." Reyes flopped back on the couch next to her mesmerized man. She was waiting as long as possible before she went for the remote control. "I'll turn it off and go and get us another copy." 

"Do you think they pick lesbians for these scenes or are they just acting?" Scully's words were preplanned. Reyes looked up to study the scene in front of her. There was a close-up view of the red head's fingers gliding over the brunette's clit and then how much she was enjoying it. 

"John, what do you think? You must have seen movies like this before." Reyes turned to see his reaction. His neck was flushed red and he jolted a little at his woman's words. 

"I don't think anyone could just 'act' out something like that, they'd have to be lesbians," he said honestly. 

"Oh, I don't know," Scully interjected. "I think if they get paid well enough even straight people could do that." The red head had produced a dildo and pushed it between the brunette's legs, gliding it in and out fluidly. 

"No way," was Doggett's predicted answer as he continued to watch the screen. 

"John, I bet Dana and myself could put on a performance that could be pretty convincing and we're not lesbians. 

"Come one you two. You couldn't do that." He pointed to the screen. Reyes gave Doggett a sly smile and then went to sit next to her friend. Scully moved to let Reyes in next to her. 

"Just remember John, it was you who gave us the challenge." Soon Doggett's eyes were off the television screen and on the two women in his life. 

...................... 

Reyes was the first to move. She gently smiled at her female lover and then moved to her lips. Scully felt the red wine at worked and it calmed her nerves to be able to kiss back. The rosy lips were warm and yielding. Small kisses at first led to a long and deep union. Doggett was not protesting and he certainly wasn't watching the screen when there was a live performance before him. Lively fingers went through the thick red hair and pulled Scully in more deeply. Hands moved underneath their tops to traverse the soft, warm skin. They moved their bodies to become closer and linked legs so that Reyes' knee was on Scully's crotch. Their male companion was still quiet so they continued being dragged further into the dream. 

Not only the fact that Reyes was stimulating her with her knee, but that a man and not just any man was watching, made the situation highly arousing. Reyes began kissing along Scully's bare shoulder and then her hands went to the rim of her sweater and began pulling it over her head, revealing the very brief sexy beige bra underneath. Still no protests Reyes began feeling over Scully's breasts and kissing her lips again. Fingers went further down and toyed with the zip of her lover's leather pants. Her fingers put pressure between her legs and when Scully moaned out loud, that was when they heard Doggett talk. 

"For crying out loud, you two. What are you doing?" Reyes lifted her head to smile at a visibly aroused Doggett. 

"We're only acting John," the appealing brunette added. To prove a point Reyes unclipped Scully's pants button and slowly unzipped her. Scully lifted her hips to let her lover slip the pants over her thighs and off, showing the matching thong beneath. The ladies could hear Doggett labored breathing and knew he was having a hard time staying in control. They could tell he was in two minds. On one hand he should stop the scene before it got too weird but on the other it was so stimulating see these women in intimate embrace and wondered how far they would really go if he let them. 

"Let me take this off." Scully tugged on Reyes' T-shirt. She lifted her arms as it was peeled off her shapely velvety body. Her red lacy bra was new to her man's eyes. As Scully felt over Reyes' breasts, she felt fingers massaging between her legs making her hot and wet and aching for release. 

"This is enough, I get the picture. You can act." It was past the point of no return so the ladies ignored Doggett. They knew he wasn't going to physically break them up. Fingers felt over Reyes' pants zip. "Oh my god!" He got out of his seat and was pacing the room as Reyes slipped the satin from her body, revealing her lacy red thong underwear. "You did this on purpose, didn't you?" The ladies smiled at each other as they both slowly climbed out of the couch and walked over to the over-stimulated man. 

With one hand each they looked impishly into his eyes and led him to the bedroom. 

"No, this is far enough!" He stood still. 

"You are telling me John that you don't find us both attractive?" Reyes cooed. 

"No, it's not that. It's..." 

"You have never fantasized about having two women at once?" 

"It's just wrong. Monica, what are you thinking? You will let me make love to both of you?" He only needed a little convincing. 

"No, we both will make love to you." The taller woman tugged on his hand. If he could go any redder he did and followed the two ladies into the bedroom where the bed was turned down. "You intended all this. It was all planned from the start?" 

"Tell us now you don't want this and we'll stop." It was Scully's turn to talk as she began to lift off Doggett's sweater. He resisted at first but then let her begin taking it off with Reyes finishing by pulling it over her head. His under shirt also removed left him bare-chested. 

"Here Dana," Reyes gave permission for Scully to start on his chest. She ran her hands over the thick pectorals and down to his abdomen while Reyes ran her hands over his shoulders and down his arms. Doggett's groan demonstrated his excessive arousal. Small kisses came next that worked over his chest then up to his neck. Her hand raised, Scully ran fingers through his hair and then pulled his head down to meet hers. It had seemed a life-time since she'd felt a man's lips on hers and she savored every second they glided over her mouth. He was a good kisser. It was gentle, with just enough pressure to heighten her arousal. 

"Oh Dana," his voice was breathy and went to kiss her again. Her hands ran up his back replacing the attention Reyes had given. She was undoing the belt of his pants and undoing the zip. With her arms around to the front Reyes pulled down Doggett's cargo pants showing his deep green briefs and solid hard-on. Reyes ran her hands and fingers over his desire before pulling on his briefs. Doggett rumbled into Scully's mouth as Reyes leisurely slid his briefs down his legs. Scully felt his massive hard-on flick over her abdomen and knew her female friend would deal with it in no time. 

"John, take off my bra." Scully guided Doggett's thinking seeing his brain had been distracted elsewhere. His strong but gentle to the touch hands waltzed up her back, teasing her already excited flesh. 

As he unclasped the hooks she could feel Reyes' hands playing with her lover's erection. It excited her knowing that it could probably be inside her and soon. 

"You want this?" Doggett fumbled over the words. It seemed as though it was more to her than to Reyes. 

"Please," Scully's body was the most aroused she'd ever felt. To have one lover was exciting, to have two elevated the desire exponentially. As he pulled the straps over her shoulders and down her arms he watched the sweet picture unfold before him. Her breasts bounced out as he let the filmy material follow gravity. His eyes closed only for a moment and he held his breath suggesting that he wanted to delay the inevitable orgasm. His hands felt over spongy breasts as Reyes' hands moved along stroking his manliness until it jerked uncontrollably. With the backs of his hands he ran tantalizing fingernail marks over her navel to the top of her thong. The thick fingers hooked the thin string as she felt it scrape over her hips and down her legs. Reyes took them the rest of the way over her calves and off her feet while Doggett cupped her ass with his hands. 

Scully was faintly aware of Reyes urging the two of them to the bed. 

"John?" Reyes' voice seemed distant. "You want her?" 

"Uh huh," was all he could manage. Scully drew him to the bed with Reyes' help and he lay down on his back on the brunette's urging. Reyes lay beside but over him a little and they began kissing. His mouth opened and Scully could see why they loved each other so much. Her knuckles flowed over his chest then fingers splayed out over his taut abdominal muscles. Her female lover's hand moved out to motion Scully to act. 

Doggett's hard-on wavered in the air but she felt the need to kiss her way up to it. Reyes was paying attention to his upper half; she would play with him below. Starting with his toes, she kissed each one and then licked up one leg. She could see Doggett's chest heaving like a weight lifter being challenged with the pounds he raised and quickened her pace all the way to his prize. 

With hot, moist, hungry lips she slipped her mouth over his erection and heard his moan fill the room. Reyes momentarily looked down and their smiling eyes met, as she tasted his adulthood. From the corner of her eye she saw Doggett slip his hand between Reyes' thighs and heard her gasp as he touched and kneaded her impassioned nucleus. 

The substantial erection in her mouth energized her and she began to deep throat him as far as she could go. Re-lubricating her mouth every second move she picked up a steady tempo. The delicate female hand through her hair indicated that it was time to go further. With a final slurp her mouth left Doggett's rigidity and looked up to see them still in a frenzied lip lock and Reyes swaying her hips. Somehow she had failed to see when the other female had lost her clothing. There were three fueled naked people on the bed. 

Just Reyes' light hand on her back told Scully to go further. It had seemed like a lifetime since she had felt a good thick shaft between her thighs and she craved it so badly. Reyes was giving her permission to have her man. She crawled up so her knees were either side of Doggett's hips and her hot hub was in line with his needy longing. With one hand on her female lover's ass and the other around Doggett's erection she guided him into her. It felt so good experiencing the thickness, big and gratifying inside her. 

Reyes was having her enjoyment of Doggett also. From her vantage point she could see their delirious kisses and his solid fingers working over her pink passion. While she bounced madly on Doggett's fervor her hand slipped over Reyes' delectable ass. Between Reyes' legs, for a moment she felt Doggett's fingers feeling her lover and pulled back. It was when the taller woman took her hand and replaced it did she understand her need. 

The fact that Doggett held her hip with one hand as she rebounded made her understand that he knew it was she rather than his lover fucking him stupid. Scully's desire was escalating with every millisecond but she wanted her lovers to also feel what she could give. Her fingers went back to where they had been previously and touched Doggett's wet, heated fingers on Reyes energized heart. 

Reyes huffed in the moment of passion as Scully's fingers guided Doggett's touch over her slippery inner ardor and then penetrated her entrance with a single digit. She added another finger and pulsed in and out in a rhythm aided by Reyes' bucking. When she thought all was nearing its climax and the hips beneath her were slapping hard against her Reyes slowly shifted letting the fingers on her slip out and off. She straddled Doggett's lips to face her female lover and began kissing and caressing. For a moment she stopped as the man beneath her was clearly building her climax with his tongue. 

With Reyes' lips on hers and Doggett's thick shaft inside her she didn't know how long she could last. Her lover breathed into her mouth as she climaxed and groaned out her name then lay down beside her man, stroking his chest. Doggett slowly lifted his upper body and clearly wanted to shift positions. He rolled Scully over onto her back and then pulled out urging her onto all fours on top of Reyes. She felt him enter her again from behind and his hands on her hips pulling her closer. Reyes smiled up at her as she slipped a hand between her thighs and found her wet swollen ardor and stroked away. 

As they kissed, Doggett beat into her passionately and called her name and then his lover's as he gave a few final thrusts. As he came his hands wandered all over Scully's back. That and the double stimulation between her legs made her respond with her own ultimate passion. Amazed she could last as long as she did; the wave flowed through her veins sending feelers to her extremities. Reyes kept kissing her face and playing with Doggett's balls as they both rocked faintly above her riding out the remnants of their sexual peak. Scully felt hands over her breasts and smiled down at her lover's beautiful smiling satisfied face. 

"I love you," she mouthed the words silently as Doggett pulled out slowly and then lay on his back in between the two women who draped themselves over him. Scully bent down to pull a sheet over their bare bodies and then closed her eyes lying on Doggett's chest. Reyes' hand linked with hers over Doggett's abdomen. 

They both laughed as Doggett made one last comment, 

"You two are going to be the death of me." 

The buzz of the phone rang beside Reyes' head. 

"Who could that be?" Scully mused. 

"Monica Reyes." She listened. "Hello Geoff." She rolled her eyes at the other two. "You're kidding me!" Reyes looked around at her snuggling partners. "Okay, I'll tell them." Replacing the receiver she turned to talk. 

"What is it Monica?" Scully asked. 

"Those four women, they've escaped custody." 

"What?" Doggett exclaimed. 

"One moment they were behind bars and the next they were gone, the guard on duty reported." 

"Must have turned into bats and flew out the window." Doggett was in good spirits considering. 

The two women looked at each other with wide eyes. 

"That's not as ridiculous as it sounds. Geoff also said that the bodies you examined Scully are also missing." 

"They've put and APB out on the women but something tells me they won't stick around here." Reyes nestled back on one side of her man's warm body and ran her hand over his chest. "Don't worry John, if she comes back for you, you now have two protective, possessive women by your side." 

Scully could hear them laugh and felt the vibrations in Doggett's chest. As she dozed she wondered what other surprises the next day would bring. 

The End   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to ILuvScully


End file.
